


Dancing in Ashes

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure what sent Willow off the deep end; he only knows that when she came back, she didn't come back all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Ashes

They dance together to music only she can hear as the world burns around them. She isn't the first girl he's spun around in the ashes with, but she could be the last.

Bending low to her ear, he whispers that they should leave; there's nothing left for them here. It's not strictly a lie. Sure, the Watcher's still clinging to life somehow, but his girl went to town on the poor bastard and now no one would recognize him. Spike doubts he'd be much entertainment for the little witch anymore.

He's not sure what sent Willow off the deep end; he only knows that when she came back, she didn't come back all the way. Somewhere, deep in that soul he's not sure he really wanted, he aches for the good little girl he knew – the one who agonized over even bruising the feelings of a demon who had done his part to shorten her lifespan. However, high on the magic laced blood she freely offered, he finds it easy to ignore that small pain. After all, they have the world to conquer.

"Hey, now, what do you say we head to L.A. and drop in on some family?"


End file.
